Cherry Drops
by Zhaneel
Summary: My first Author fic. This story has romance later on between Zhaneel and an adorable fellow... he he he... The story starts out in the neighborhood when Monique the vain kitten throws a BBQ by the beach. The story will be writing itself so I can't give
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANIMAL CROSSING!!!  
Authors Note: This is the first author fic I have ever done before. So be gentle!!! Oh... and I DO NOT act this dingy... Most of the time.... I just felt it fit the Animal Crossing atmosphere.  
  
Zhaneel awoke with the sun shining in brightly through her window. Her brand new pineapple bed was just the thing for her sleepy head. She yawned and stretched. Her blue hair fell in boucy curls around her face. She hopped out of bed and fixed her yellow comforter. She began humming a tune to herself as she placed her bouncy hair into neat pigtails with a few ties she had placed around her wrists the night before. It was such a bright winter morning. She was excited to welcome the days adventures. It was 8 o'clock in the morning when she finaly had her rubberduck outfit on and her belly was full of fried apples. (Which she cooked using her pink kitchenetted that her friend Amaranth had won for her at the Raffle just two days ago.) Zhaneel opened her little cottage door and walked outside. She was just about to head over to the message board when she noticed her mailbox flashing.  
  
"Mail!" She squeled happily as she hopped over towards her mailbox. She opened up the postbox and collected five letters. She thumbed through them quickly reading their lables aloud to her self.   
  
"Museum, museum, black market, museum... Ohhh!" Zhaneel pulled a pink envelope from the pile before stuffing the rest of the letters inside her pockets. "This is from Monique... Well that is certaintly a surprise."  
  
Zhaneel placed her tiny fingers underneatht the envelope flap and opened the letter within. Her round blue eyes began to scan the words:  
  
Dear loyal fan of mine.  
  
I will be holding a bbq party by the beach today starting from noon until six. I do hope you can attend. Everyone that adores me is welcome. Pft. It will certaintly be a fun filled after noon. Pft. It's a pot loc so bring some goodies. Pft.  
  
~Monique the most adorable kitten  
  
"A party! Well this should be interesting seeing as I have no food to bring... I wonder if Amaranth got this invitation too?" Zhaneel chewed her bottom lip a moment debating whether or not it was worth risking her life to knock on Amaranths door this early. She shrugged, "If she attacks, I'll just run into the light. She'll shrink away like a slug near salt." She stuffed the letter in her pocket and proceded towards the largest house in the pad.  
  
Zhaneel took a breath and gently knocked on the door. She could hear a shuffling inside. Then a ticked off Amaranth popped her head in the doorway. "WHAT?!"  
  
"eeek..." Zhaneel stammered.  
  
Amaranths almond eyes closed to mere slits, "Oh. It's you. Well come in..."  
  
Zhaneel walked inside Amaranths house. Amaranth had a purple quilt wrapped around her shoulders as she hobbled over to her outfits that were lined up against a wall. Zhaneel took a seat on her brown couch and looked around the spacious house. Amaranths house was unique indeed. Currently, she had two floors. The original and the basement. The floor they were on now was a space room. The walls were star paper, and the floor was a carpet of blue. Amaranth had interesting furniture on this floor. In one corner a space station rotated in specific intervils while a large astroid rolled in circles in the opposite corner. Amaranth was currently saving up for a satalite. Zhaneel had pondered buying Amaranth one herself, but at the moment she only had 822 bells in her pocket. Zhaneel jumped as she heard Amaranth slam the lid of her chest down, she was muttering to herself in jumbled jibber jabber. This would take a few minutes while Amaranth got ready.   
  
"I'll be downstairs."  
  
"mmeh." Amaranth muttered. ßTranslationà "Ok Zhaneel. Go right on ahead, I'll meet you downstairs. Make yourself at home!"  
  
Zhaneel hopped down off of the couch and quickly trotted over to the stairs. She ran lightly down the staircase and clicked on the lights. This was her favorite room in this house. A jungle had made its way down into Amaranths basement. Litteraly. Rows of plants lined the walls and then dotted the area in no real uniform shape. In one corner of the room a coy pond flowed calmly, gently splashing water from it's tiny fountain. On another wall a frog chair stood surrounded by butterflys and fish. Zhaneel was admiring the red snapper and dace when she heard a shout from upstairs.  
  
"Zhaneel!!!"  
  
Zhaneel turned and trotted up the stairs. The lights were on now and Zhaneel spotted her friend fixing her purple pigtails. She was wearing her flameshirt and was just preparing her matching umbrella when she spoke.  
  
"So what did you want?"  
  
"Just wondering if you had gotten this letter from Monique inviting us to her BBQ." Zhaneel told her.  
  
Amaranth shrugged. "Probably. Was it in a cuddely ever so adorable pink envelope?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Yeah I threw it out. I hate pink. Grrrr..."  
"Well do you want to go?"  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"TO ThE BBQ!"  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
Zhaneel sighed, "To have fun. Come on Amaranth. We'll get freee foood..." Zhaneel told her the last part in a sing-song temptation voice.   
  
"Oh fine. But if she makes me mad I'm throwing her in the ocean."  
  
"Yay!" Zhaneel squeled with joy, "Come on, let's go to the river and get some fish for the BBQ."  
  
"ugh..."  
  
Did you like? R&r flames are welcome! I was in a rush so I didn't to spell check. Forgive me!!! 


	2. Buzz Buzz Swollen Eye

Zhaneel and Amaranth were headed to the river. Zhaneel was holding her fishing rod while Amaranth was hitting rocks along the way with her shovel, determined to find the money stone. They reached the river bank and Zhaneel spotted a shadow in the water wiggling about. She cast her line in and waited. Amaranth had now started to shake some trees for apples and free furniture and such. There was a splash in the water that ended the simple chatter between friends. Zhaneel yanked on the line and.  
  
POP!  
  
"A dace! I've always heard they were pretty good on a grill. I wonder if that's true." Zhaneel shrugged and proceded to drop the line back into the water.  
  
"I don't know. Boy I hope a cocanut falls on Moniques fluffy little head. She thinks so highly of herself it makes me sick. Oh Amaranth! What is that horrid rag you're wearing pft? Here's a new outfit. Pft. Ugh!" Amaranth made a face.  
  
"She isn't all bad darlin'." Zhaneel replied cheerfully.  
  
"Oh yes she is. Almost as bad as Gwen."  
  
Zhaneel stamped her foot, "Now that's not fair! Gwen is very nice once you get to know her!"  
  
"No she isn't." Amaranth stated. She shrugged and went back to shaking trees while Zhaneel in a huff went back to fishing. "I hope you get stun." She muttered to herself.  
  
"what did you. AHHHHHH!!!!!" Amaranth ran past Zhaneel in a blur. She jumped into the pond, a buzz of bees hovered over her a moment.  
  
Zhaneel turned around abruptly. Her skirt poofed and swayed as she turned. "Amaranth! Are you alright?!"  
  
"EEEEEEAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! MY EYE! MY BEAUTIFUL ALMOND VIOLET EYE!! DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M A MONSTER!" Amaranth was screaming.  
  
Zhaneel came around and looked at Amaranths eye. It was all swollen, and shut. Her lashes flinced when Zhaneel examined the sting. "That looks pretty bad Amaranth, may be Tom Nook has something for it."  
  
"my eye..." Amaranth whimpered.  
  
"Come on lets go, in the meantime..." Zhaneel took a pair of bright yellow sunflower shades and put them over her friends eyes. You could still see a bit of reddened flesh peeking out over the lense. However, someone could only see this if they looked really hard.  
  
The two set off to Tom Nook, Zhaneel left her fishing line forgotten. 


	3. Wicked Plans

Zhaneel entered through Tom Nooks doors. There were two stories to the store now, newly built and freshly furnished. Zhaneel waited for the automatic door to open itself before she entered. When it finaly did, she entered with grace while her poor swollen eyed friend stumbled over the door step. Tom Nook who was at the time sifting through some brand new wall-paper immediately waddled over to the awkward pair.  
  
"Welcome to Tom Nook! You can browse but try not to carouse!" He chuckled merily.  
  
Zhaneel simply smiled and replied, "Tom, do you have any sort of ointment for poor Amaranth here? We were fishing and a bee poped out of no- where and stun her right on the eye lid!"  
  
"I hate nature!" Amaranth screamed dramatically.  
  
"We have a party to go to so can you make it snappy?" Zhaneel batted her doe eyes innocently.  
  
Tom Nook blushed and stumbled over his words, "o..ooo.. oh yes, I do carry something for that eye. Un.Unfortunatly I'm fresh out of the Orange Peel Magic Cream. I'm terribly sorry but I sold the last bottle to a man who was just passing by. He claimed that he had gotten lost along his usual route of delivering the papers and mail. Named the 'Postman'. From what I re-call. Very snooty, he was wearing a red back-pack and matching hat. I saw him get on the Train."  
  
Amaranth moaned, "I want to go home! I want my pineapple bed! I want to eat my sinful onion dip and potatoe chips until I burst!"  
  
Zhaneel rushed her best-friend out the door. "Well, I guess that's that then."  
  
"What?" Amaranth sniffed with dread.  
  
"Well, you'll just have to wear those sun-glasses to the barbeque. I'm sure no one will mind!"  
  
"Are you saying these ugly custard colored glasses will offend someone?" Amaranth hissed.  
  
Zhaneel giggled, "The word is 'mustard', and no I'm sure no one will care much. Except, I'm sure that Monique will have something to say about it."  
  
Suddenly an very menacing grin spread across Amaranths face. "Reeeeeaally? Well wy didn't you say something earlier? Come on. Lets go."  
  
"Oh goody! I knew you would turn a leaf and decide to come along!" Zhaneel clapped her hands together in glee.  
  
***Yeah yeah. Short chapter duh. Lol. Sorry. I'm a different kind of author. All of my chapters are really just one event that occurs in the story. If you don't like it, I really don't give a rats behind.*** 


End file.
